KHANA KHAZANA
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Mushkil to bohut badi hai lekin we are warriors...(DUO STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N GUYS KAISE HO AP SAB HAA MUJE BHUL TO NHI GYE_**

 ** _SO AP SAB KE LIYE EK DUO SHOT_**

 ** _HERE WE GO…._**

A boy of around 14 yrs came to his house smiling. Maybe his house was amidst rubbles and looked worse than a hut but loved and affection was present in every nook and corner which made it a great home.

He den started looking for someone and a boy of around 12 yrs entered…

"kisko dhund rahe ho bhai" the younger one old.

"tere gf ko" abhi said teasingly.

"kya bhai kitna phaltu joke mar rhe ho" daya said angrily.

"tu toh bohut acha q poocha tuje hi to dhoonduga khair chod dekh kya laya hoo" said abhi lovingly taking out a sweet from a packet.

"bhai ye to mehenge sweets hai jung chedne ke baad pehli baar kha rha hoo tysm bhai" said daya happily taking a bite.

Abhi was watching him with affectionate eyes but suddenly his head swooned and he would have fallen on the ground but two pairs of protective hands held him.

When he gained consciousness he tried to get up but heard a strict voice "chup chap lete rho"

"arey daya wo main.."abhijeet started but heard astrong voice..

"itna hero giri krne ki kya zaroorat thi boss tum kal na khake un paiso ne mere liye mithai laye"daya sighed and came with a wet cloth.

"ye kislye " abhi asked timidly.

"tumhe bukhar hai dekho abhi phir kabhi aisa mat krna pls main adi ho gya hoo aise zindagi ka plz ye sab mithai withai "saying so daya closed his eyes and put that cloth on abhi's forehead and massaged his head in between

"daya tu to mera ek lauta bhai hai tere liye nhi karunga to aur kiske liye krunga bol"abhijeet said sweetly.

"bhai plz samjha karo dekho agar thoda bhi serious condition ho gya hota tumahra main kaise khud ko maaf karta aur phir hospital bhi to kitna paisa demand krte hai ek simple si treatment ka plz bhai aap mujse wada karo ap aisa kuch nhi karoge phir" daya said with a sigh.

"acha mere bhai nhi karunga khush" abhi said pulling his cheeks.

"bas ruko main abhi khana lekar ata hoo"daya said moving towards the kitchen area which was now in shambles.

Abhijeet's glanced at the single photo on the wall and thought "dad apko yaad hai daya khana ke mamle mein kitna choosy tha acha haa main bhi choosy tha lekin daya thoda zyada hi choosy tha aur aj dekhiye kitne din paani pike bhookh mitana padta hai dad ap kyu chale gaye nhi nhi main ye sab kyu soch rha hoo dad ye to bohut garv ki baat hai ape k colonl the aur akhri saas tak desh ki seva ki papa dekhna ye jung bohut jaldi khatam hogi…

When suddenly he heard a voice

"lo khaa lo" daya said with a bit of anger. The dish had only 1 roti and onion but that was all they could afford now.

"tu nahi khayega" abhijeet asked

"nahi mithai khake pet bhar gaya" daya said now his anger level rising.

"sun meri.. but before he could complete his sentence daya said

"abhi ye jung jab khatm hoga na tab dekhna hum bohut mehnat krke khoodke dam par acha khana zaroor khayenge" and hugged him tightly and a scare was evident in his hug.

But abhijeet knew they would rise from their ashes like a phoenix and one day they would be able to live happily with their determination and hard work.

 ** _KAISA LAGA GUYS_**

 ** _GUYS AGAR 20+ RVWS AYE TO ISE EK STRY BANA DUNGI_**

 ** _BYE FR NOW_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back..**  
 **Tysm SHIKHA AHANMANTE MISTI** **fr ur warm wishes.**  
 **Tysm** **Guest. Guest Guest. Samaira Srija** **muskan DUO-MRF Angel betu Monudaya Yati** **Rhia Dubey Tia shivani chauhan JS Abhi shikha sharma**  
 **Priya abhi prerna Guest Lalit soni** **AHANMANTE for ur love and support**. ****

 ** _GUYS I'M ON INSTA BY USERNAME luvcidduodosti_**

22 YRS LATER  
"Very impressive work Waise ye pehli success to nhi hai tum dono ki but I'm really impressed. " Acp sir beamed with pride.  
" Sir aj hum jo kuch bhi apki wajah se." daya sir said humbly.  
"Yes sir agar ap Hume Apne ghar iss seher mein nahi late to sayed ..." abhijeet sir started.  
"Tum dono ko kitni baar samjau wo mera farz tha mera dost ne desh ke liye jaan di thi to uske beto ko main uss daldal mein kaise chod deta" acp sir cut him.  
"Sir Lekin Apne agar apni jaan ki parwah nhi karte hue Hume.. "daya sir started.  
"ufff bola na ek baar kitni baar samjau tum dono ko... arey tum dono ko ek baat batana hi bhul gya" acp sir said naughtily .  
"Kya sir" abhijeet sir asked not understanding anything.  
"Wo meri dono bahu tum dono ka wait kregi "KHANA KHAZANA" restaurant par" acp sir laughed.  
"Matlab" daya sir asked turning red.  
"Matlab tum apna phone mere room mein galti se bhul gye aur shreya ne phn kiya I thought it was some case related stuff Lekin unhe Apne dewar and pati se.. " acp sir said naughtily.  
"Sir hum dono nikalte hai" duo said in unison and went out.  
OUTSIDE THE BUREAU  
"Yaar tuje kya zaroorat thi phn acp sir ke room mein" abhijeet sir said clearly embarrassed.  
"Ab dad se kya chupana ab chalo warna muje shreya and tarika se Mar nhi khani." daya said fearfully and duo started laughing.  
INSIDE ACP SIR'S ROOM  
"Arey salunkhe sun mithai leke bureau pohuch arey phn pe itna Acha baat thodi bolunga. Haa tu pohuch bye"  
 **THE END**  
 **GUYS ACHA BURA JAISA BHI LAGE DO RVW**


End file.
